The Wizarding World Of Hermione Granger
by kira.allum.5
Summary: Hermione was just a freak. She did strange things that no one could explain. Until a long, white haired, halfmoon spectacles wearing man told her she was a witch! Everything changed. This is Hermione's POV on all the adventures she and her friends get up to before, during and after Hogwarts!


The Wizarding World Of Hermione Granger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it is owned and writen by the amazing J.K Rowling.**

**Chapter One: Freak**

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione had always loved to read; to be thrown head first into another universe. To be lost in a world of her own, where she could hide away and stay hidden. When reading she could be whatever she wanted: an angel. a devil, a vampire, a spy or even a wizard! She longed to be anything but a freak. She dreamed of being a different girl who didnt have to go through the nightmares she had a school.

Today was one of those days.

School had not gone very well. She had sat on the ruff playground, alone, reading her Science book. She was thoroughly focusing on a diagram of the heart when the book was viciously ripped from her grasp. She whipped her head up. Vicky. Vicky Clementine glared down at her ferociously as though was dung on her shoe.

"Oi! Bush 'ead! Why are ya always with a book in ya 'and? Oh! Wait! I know! To cover up ya ugly face!" she smirked a horrific smile.

"Leave me alone" Hermione whispered, trying to take the book back.

She was used to this but each time it happened she shrunk slightly, feeling smaller and smaller. She envied the girls at her school that bounced around with there short skirts and flowing hair. She would never be one of them.

"Leave me alone!",mimicked Vicky, putting on a squeaky voice in imitation, " or are ya gonna turn me into a frog you FREAK!"

"I-I'm no-not a fr-freak" Hermione stammered.

"'Ave we gotta ststststststststutter? Ohh poor wittle Hermione! Freak!"she yelled, throwing Hermione's book up and down and up and down.

Hermione scrambled to her feet, grabbed her book and ran as hot tears rolled down her cheaks.

Now, at home, her head was buried deep in "Oliver" when the was a knock at her door.

"Hemione!",her mum yelled from outside the door, " there is someone here that would like to see you!"

_Oh God_, she thought bitting her bottom lip,_ I haven't done anything "freakish" lately, have I? Is it the head teacher again? She only came last week and all I did was rub out the board. But then, well, I was sitting at the other end of the room and the rubber, sort of, floated to the board._

_THERE IS NO EVIDENCE THAT WAS ME._

"Coming Mother!" she yelled back. She made her way down the stairs, hands shaking, and turning into the small living room.

Her eyes skirted the walls taking in the photos and pale pink wallpaper but somthing else caught her eye.

Or should I say someone.

A tall man in a long, flowing cloak delicately printed with golden stars that, Hermione thought, seemed to glow in the dim lights, sat on the sofa. He had silvery hair that drapped over his shoulders. Perched on the end of his crooked nose sat a pair of half moon spectacles.

"Hello", he said in a kind voice, "its nice to meet you, Miss Granger. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the head teacher at a very special school called Hogwarts. We would like to other you a place at my school as you have the talents that we look for in a student."

Hermione frowned in confusion, clasping her tembling hand, and thought _what talents do I have Im not special. Plus, I have already picked my school._

"Excuse me", came her Fathers stern voice from behind her who she hadn't even realised was there," but what, exactly, does my daughter have that interests you?"

Albus Dumbledore smiled and tilted his head slightly. _"Magic"_.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. "I have what? M-Magic? Im sorry but you must be mistaken. I am just a normal girl. N-not someone with magic. Besides, there is no such thing. Sir." she added not wanting to sound rude.

"Really." He said, his voice full of mystery.

Silently, he put his hand in his pocket and drew out a thin, wooden stick. Holding it between his nimble fingers he pointed at the photo of me and mum at the Natural History Museam and said " Accio Photograph!" The photo came zooming across the room towards Dumbledore, who raised his hand and caught it. Turning around he looked at the picture "Oh my! I love this place! The food is brilliant! Although, I have to say, having a giant dinosaur skull watching you eat can be a bit of a put off. Thats muggles I suppose" he added to himself.

Hermione, realising her mouth was wide open, slammed it shut. " What... How... You... Huh?"

Her gaze on Dumbledore intensifiead and for a hint of a second she swore she saw his shoulders shake. _Is he seriously enjoying my confusion? _she thought.

"That, Miss Granger, was a summoning spell. That is not all people with our talent can do. If you were to come to Hogwarts you would be able to learn how to do things like that For, I am sure, you have done some strange, unexplainable things before, have you not?

_Tell me about it._

The next hour was a blur. Her parents had asked a lot of questions and just become more confused by the answers. Dumbledore had explained that she was a witch and sometimes muggle families were blessed witha child with magic. Like her. He had left after giving her a ticket and telling her that school would start on Septenber the 1st and that someone would accompany her to get her school things. She had waved him goodbye and realised that after so much confusion in her life one thing was certain.

This time she woudlnt just the the frak, for she had a gift and he would be the best.

**Thanks for reading. Please R/R. I am planning to do Hermione going to Diagon Alley next and then when she meets Harry and Ron on the Hogwarts Express. I have also written a story called The Other Half, which is all about Ginny and all in her POV. Please check that out. Thanks again!**

**~Kira Allum**


End file.
